Suzaku's Background
Before meeting the party Suzaku was born in the city of Obelsk as a drow. He knows basically nothing of any parents or legal guardians attached to him as we grew up an orphan in an orphanage in the slums of Obelsk. Obelsk was a town of crime, and it made Suzaku’s childhood full of darkness, but he ended up with somewhat of a family in the “Dark Wing” Mercenary Company. On a whim, hoping to make something of himself and sustain himself in the real world, Suzaku joined at the age of 20. He enjoyed the lifestyle, as he enjoyed taking his life into his own hands, and cleaning the streets of scumbag criminals. While he was there, he discovered he had a talent for sorcery, and learned everything he knows now from Krisatris-a fellow mercenary. Krisatris saw something in Suzaku that he didn’t even see in himself. She was a human sorcerer from the Wizard’s Academy that came to Obelsk to make a difference in a place that needed it the most. Her faith in Suzaku made him feel like he was finally important to something. Not only that, Suzaku grew very fond of his prowess as a sorcerer. Any opportunity to use the skills he developed made him have a sense of worth and uniqueness-which gave him guidance in his childhood. He formed serious bonds with the members of the “Dark Wing” Company, especially Zerthimon (the Apex Predator), Essanian (the Soaring Hawk), Oliver (the Mad Dog), and Krisatris (the Fire Pheonix) on the battlefield as well. (Suzaku’s codename was the Black Cobra) They had brotherhood bonds that made them an ultimate team. Suzaku grew more and more attached to Krisatris, and over many missions, grew to love her. At the age of 24, he married Krisatris with the company in attendance. Everything was great, and they even had a son together named Ryder. Everything changed one day when Abram, the leader of the company at the time, gave them a very strange task. The group didn’t think much of it, but the order was to kill someone who had been killing the entire company. They set a trap for this assassin, but he read it too well and captured Krisatris. Suzaku, against his better judgment, rushed after the target blindly. Suzaku chased the target into an abandoned shack, and saw Krisatris bound by some sort of magical binding to a chair. Next to her was Essanian-only it wasn’t really Essanian. The thing that stood before him was something that vaguely resembled Essanian, but something was very off. Essanian was possessed by something. He laughed and demons flooded the room. Suzaku fought through them fiercely without fear to save Kristris. At last they were gone and it was just whatever possessed Essanian. Suddenly Essanian changed back into himself and said, “Please! It’s taking control, and you won’t be able to stop it! Just take her and run!” Right as he finished those words, Suzaku had unbound Krisatris and started heading for the door which suddenly disappeared. Essanian had changed back and then said something in a language he did not understand. Suzaku suddenly was facing an enormously powerful demon that jumped inside him, warping his soul and his very existence into a shade. Suzaku fought him and fought him, but was slowly being consumed by a vicious wrath that was driving him to madness. Essanian’s possessed form took Krisatris and said, “I do not wish to kill you. I do not wish anything other than your own suffering. For that, I give a fate worse than death. I will take away your identity and control what you hold dear. I will not kill your friends or your beloved son, but you cannot face them out of fear that you will destroy them. I will take your woman, and you will cling to the hope that you can rescue her from me, but if you try to conquer the curse that has been put upon you with the demon inside of you, she will die. If you see her, you will run the risk of killing her as when you see your son or friends. But, chances are, you will not see her. I will take her from you to live a life of agony. You no longer are bound by years, and you will eternally suffer my curse searching for your love knowing that there is no way it can be found-and no way for you to beat the demon inside of you as you slowly begin to realize that you and the demon are one in the same.” After saying this, Krisatris and Essanian fell through the floor screaming. The shack itself disappears, and Suzaku can hear Zerthimon screaming for Suzaku wondering where he is. Silently and reluctantly, Suzaku ran the other way and never looked back. Four years later, Suzaku had been searching endlessly as the demon predicted, still struggling with the curse he suffered. He was losing hope, and then when he had nowhere else to go-he got a distress call. After meeting the party Suzaku was drawn to the party by the signal given by Qebehsenuef. He was in the dark underground, where the party finds him while realizing that Zerthimon is missing. Suzaku had come to take his place in the party since Zerthimon wanted to continue helping the party. Suzaku also had reason to follow them considering he was at nothing but deadends in his own personal quest, and thought that maybe this was the way to find out where Krisatris was and how to break his curse. He continues to fight along side them seeing where they go while trying to contain his inner demons. Category:Characters